Talk:Repression (episode)
Vedek If you remove vedek from the "actors/characters" list, why not place it is the "references", instead of removing the relevant term altogether? --Gvsualan Investigation - holodeck trace? What was the whole explanation for how they revealed the physical trace of the attacker in the holodeck? See http://voy.trekcore.com/gallery/albums/7x04/repression411.jpg Thanks, SwishyGarak 03:16, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Removed The version of Revenge of the Creature that Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres are watching is the red/blue version (which can also be seen by the viewer with red/blue specs). However, in the episode they use blue/red glasses, which would not work with this particular version of the movie. Nitpick.--31dot 20:56, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Useless information Can we please remove the following two paragraphs from the background section. They are - in my opinion- completely useless: The scene in which Tuvok is forced to prove his loyalty to Chakotay is similar to the one in TNG episode TNG: "Descent, Part II" where Data is ordered to kill Captain Jean-Luc Picard, although their outcomes differ. In the episode, Tom Paris (played by Robert Duncan McNeill) created a holodeck simulation of an old "3D" movie, of the sort which required special glasses for proper viewing. McNeill later directed an episode of the TV series Medium (2x09: "Still Life"), in which several scenes were shot in 3D, also requiring special glasses. The next connection someone makes is that Kate Mulgrew has been seen drinking coffee and that her character is doing that all the time.... Any opinions? --Captain Wiesel 16:04, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :I agree. Remove 'em. Both are spurious connections.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 07:19, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Done. --Captain Wiesel 13:16, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Golwat Normally the ship had a complement of approximately 150 crew, with ¼ of the crew Maquis (would be 37) ( ), but 140 are Humans ( ), therefore there are only 10 alive crew members who are not human. Has: 3 Bajorans as Tal Celes, Tabor and Gerron, 3 Vulcans as Vorik, Tuvok, and one Vulcan Starfleet officer and other Vulcan nurse what killed in action, including also three Betazoids as Stadi, Lon Suder and ensign Jurot and only one Cardassian spy as Seska all killed in action; too 1 half Klingon B'Elanna Torres and 1 Talaxian; and finally are only two places for 2 Bolians as Chell and Golwat, male and female respectively, who always are seen in the entire series and so that there are no other Bolians on board, when also in the holonovel made by Tuvok tactical for training exercise of his security personnel, is conjectured that regular crews Starfleet, self unite to the claims Maquis ( ), and thereby would justify her appearance at the meeting in the mess hall. So I think they should give credit to the appearance for Golwat in this chapter. Grimes, Guerron and the Bolians If we consider that the provision of crew sometimes reached to 151; 152 as in: ( ) -Are 150 to help, more 1 Chacotay and 1 Harry Kim-, or 153 as in: ( ) -when the captain says: "I started with 153 crew and lost my doctor..."-; but if 140 are Human beings ( ), therefore, would have one place for another Bajoran more, perhaps , until to have 11 living members of the crew who are not human, so as to include him along with Tal Celes, Tabor and Gerron. Furthermore, when no exist other not human, I understand that to the Bajoran of the meeting in the mess hall in: ( ) with green uniform starring an unknown actor, but with a similar look to Gerron, should be given credit for that character. Moreover, with regard to the Bolians I think that they are 3, I see 1 male sitting in the dining room with green uniform in: ( ) when the ship set sail of Deep Space 9 but then not appear again and I do not think is Golwat because, she dresses with uniform yellow, so I think he also dies along with the Human Doctor and the Vulcan Voyager nurse and other crew members in the incident what them trap in the Delta Quadrant, but also if you observe well in later chapters as in: ( ) and in: ( ), are 2 Bolians survivors of the Alpha Quadrant, but being only two places for Golwat and Chell, I think must also give credit to the appearance of Chell in these chapters, but starring by an unknown actor.